Typically, an armature winding contains one or more coil groups such that the shortest distance from the positive slot for a given coil, and the negative slot for a given coil, is in the same direction for every coil of a group. The present invention is directed to reversing a number of the coils, thereby changing the direction of the shortest distance from the positive to the negative slot. This provides for greater efficiency and reduced material requirements. The present invention solves many problems associated with existing armature windings.